Bright Idea
by Mr. Van De Kamp
Summary: So what if Orson hadn't had someone else to share popcorn with? What if Susan had actually stood a chance? Just thought this might be an interesting pairing...6 to 7 chapters. Please read and review! Ben : x


**Bright Idea:

* * *

**

_Takes place towards the end of season two. Around episode 02.19 "Don't Look At Me" to be precise._

_Imagine if Orson hadn't been sharing his popcorn in the movie theatre. Where would he and Susan have gone? Well, here you go... :P_

_Oh, and Susan didn't marry Karl, just for the sake of this piece._

_Enjoy. Please read and review._

_Ben_

* * *

**Chapter One: "Silver Lining"**

_The dialogue in this first chapter is the same as the one used in the show_

Susan settled herself into the soft cushioning of a seat situated near the front of the theatre. She preferred to sit as far forward as possible as that way she was less likely to disrupt someone else's viewing by kicking them in the back of the head.

Sipping her diet cola which seemed to be just a cup of weakly flavored ice cubes, she couldn't help but notice that she was the only person sat on her own. She had originally intended for Julie to come with her, after all it had been Julie who had suggested the idea of a movie anyway. But after quite a heated argument earlier that afternoon which had resulted in Julie announcing that she was going out with Danielle Van De Kamp instead of her Mother; Susan found herself alone at a PG-13 chick flick.

Not wanting Julie to see her Mother affected by her decision to ditch her, Susan had informed her Daughter that she was going to see the film anyway, regardless of whether she had company or not. Now, she was beginning to regret it.

Last time she had been to the cinema her cell phone had erupted in to a chorus of U2 when Lynette had rung to see if she could baby sit her five, unruly children. The rest of the audience had not appreciated this and Susan had left the cinema shamefaced. To prevent herself from experiencing the mental anguish for a second time, she reached in to her handbag to turn it off. In the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face enter.

Mike Delfino was strolling down the aisle with a pretty, blonde lady who was sporting an enormous pair of breasts. Susan did a double-take to reassure herself that the woman was definitely not Edie Britt. Fearing that Mike may spot her alone, she slid down and disappeared into the row of seats she was sat at the end of.

"You know, I think we're gonna need some napkins with this" the girl stated as she sat down, not to far away from where Susanw as now squatting.

_Who needs napkins for popcorn?_ Susan asked herself.

"Oh okay..."

Clearly Mike was thinking the same thing. Susan smiled to herself.

"I'll go back"

Seizing the opportunity as Mike went to retrieve the requested napkins; Susan dived down the central aisle as conspicuously as she could. Which to be fair as this was Susan, was not very conspicuous at all. As she neared the exit sign Mike reappeared and she had no choice but to leap in to the aisle next to her and throw herself forcefully into the seat nearest to another male human being.

"My ex-boyfriend's here. If he sees me alone, I'll die, I'm begging you, please, act like you know me."

The man turned to her, startled by her sudden appearance. He was handsome Susan noted, his deep brown eyes caught her off guard and for a moment, she found herself staring in to them.

"Susan? Hey"

Hearing Mike's gravelly tones to the side of her; she whirled round and pretended to be surprised to see him.

"Mike! Hi! What a surprise!"

_Very,_ unconvincingly.

"How are you?"

_Why did he want to know how he was? He didn't care, did he? Well, he shouldn't care, they were no longer dating. Or was he just being friendly?_

Susan realized she still hadn't answered the question.

"Good." She said.

Mike's eyes flicked from Orson and then to her again.

"God" she continued. "I'm being so rude, um, Mike I want you to meet…"

She turned to the man beside her and looked at him desperately.

_Oh please say something, anything._

"Orson Hodge. Nice to meet you Mike. Wow, can't believe I'm finally seeing the man himself, in the flesh."

He stood up and shook Mike's hand firmly.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

Susan's number was up. Surely he wouldn't lie for her?

"Oh, I've been her dentist for years. Last week, I was looking in her mouth and decided to stick my tongue in it."

She laughed hysterically. Not because she found it remotely funny, but it was all she could to from stop herself from kissing him there and then. Out of gratitude, obviously.

"I'll see you Susan"

And with that Mike had vanished. Back to his blonde hoe bag.

Now that wasn't fair. She didn't know that she was a hoe bag that was just her jealousy talking. Well it would be, if she was jealous of course.

"Thank you so much for helping me out"

She grinned at her savior.

"Hey, I'm great in a crisis"

"Well, I definitely picked the right person to sit next to. Actually, is this seat taken?"

She leaned a little.

"No"

"Well then, you can share my popcorn"

She thrust the bucket at him, spilling a few pieces down his shirt. He laughed and picked them off of him. The lights dimmed and Susan felt him places his arm around her.

When she returned home and Julie inquired to what the plot line entailed, Susan found herself unable to recall what had happened. All she could remember was how good it had felt, to have Orson's arms encasing her.

* * *

Reviews?

Thanks


End file.
